Numerous situations exist wherein a common gate is employed by a plurality of persons. For example, alleyways and other common areas are often closed by gates which must be opened by different parties, including occupants of residences and commercial buildings served by the common areas and persons working for fire departments or other government agencies and public utility companies.
Several arrangements are known in the prior art which allow opening or closing of a gate by persons employing different and separate locks. For example, a tubular frame adaptor made available by Tayhope Enterprises Ltd. of Toronto, Canada allows multi-locks to be employed by utilizing a rectangular lock frame receiving a plurality of inserts disposed side-by-side and which (when all inserts are in position) cooperates with a lock element at the end of a chain to perform the locking function. Different padlocks are attached to these inserts, enabling individuals to remove their own padlock and associated insert so that the chain is unlocked and a gate opened.
It is also known to utilize multiple locks connected together to form one long chain of locks. Opening any one lock will open the lock chain and allow opening of the gate. An example of such an arrangement is disclosed on the following website:
www.kk.org/streetuse/archives/2008/04one_gate_multiple_locks.php. The same website also discloses a gate latch employing a slidable elongated latch member which can only be opened if spacers disposed end-to-end along the length of the latch member are not all in place. Each spacer is associated with a different padlock. Removal of one padlock and its associated spacer will enable the latch to be pulled open.
The prior art arrangements disclosed above have a number of drawbacks. The padlocks, including shackles, are completely exposed and can readily be cut or sawn to remove the locks as obstacles to opening the gate with which they are associated. In addition, the locks are exposed to the elements, prolonged exposure to which can damage the locks and associated structure and even render the locks inoperative. Additionally, many arrangements, particularly those involving a chain of locks, are unsightly.